Happy Birthday Sherlock!
by MmmDemCheesebuns
Summary: Today is Sherlock Holmes' birthday so commerate the day I wrote a fluffy Sherlock Birthday Fic. Johnlock. Oneshot - read it i am not good at summaries ok? ok. It's really really fluffy


_Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes! This was written in a BBC Sherlock state of mind but you know whatever works man. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it! I love you duckies!_

John awoke to a large crash. He groggily rolled his eyes and glanced at his clock.

5:23.

"Well I guess I could get up now." He shrugged and rolled out of bed. He was feeling particularly patient with Sherlock's tomfoolery today. He didn't normally wake this early but he wanted to spend time with Sherlock today. He wanted to spend time with Sherlock usually but today was different and John didn't know why. It was quite strange but John still in a sleepy haze he shrugged it off, it was a natural feeling to him almost.

As he stumbled down the stars, still half asleep, he rammed his foot into a package. As he withheld a cry of pain he examined the parcel that was keeping him from his morning cuppa.

He knelt down and examined the tag it read, "Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker St." it didn't look too official, it didn't even have a stamp on it so someone other than the postal services of London must have delivered it. The return address read of nothing other than a name. A John didn't recognize: Elaine Holmes.

This was a surprise to John. Sherlock only talked to Mycroft Holmes and that wasn't by choice. Who was Elaine Holmes and why did she randomly send something to the flat? Deciding to give it up he simply lifted the box and entered the living room, and another canon like sound echoed.

"Sherlock" John called. No response as usual but John kept talking anyway. Sherlock was listening. "There was this package outside of the door for you." The only response he received was another loud crash from whatever Sherlock was working on. "It is from a Elaine Hol-"

"OH MY GOD THAT BLOODY WOMAN." Sherlock suddenly tore away from his workstation in the kitchen to fly towards John, rip the parcel out of his hands and throw it across the room near the fire place where he then got the fire poker and started stabbing it violently. Once he was finished he stuck the poker into the floor and walked back to the kitchen, only to create another "boom."

John, dumbfounded, walked over to the parcel. That sure woke him up. "Who is Elaine?"

"Evil woman."

"Okay, WHO is she. How are you related to her?"

"Don't even call us related. That is a repulsive thought."

"Sherlock."

"My mom."

"How can you hate your own mum?" John questioned. He may have not have had the best relationship with his parents but he didn't hate them. He loved his mum.

"Because she refuses to stop pulling me into childish traditions. That I hate. I hate them. And her." After the sound of another boom, Sherlock retreated to his bedroom and slammed the door.

John still equally as dumbfounded (if not even more so) picked up the package. It was a small box that had been broken in the brutal stabbing but with a light shake a silver pocket watch fell out. It was engraved and read, "Happy Birthday my dear son"

Happy birthday?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY?

Today was Sherlock's birthday!

John didn't even know his best friends bloody birthday.

"Don't get any ideas. I don't want gifts or a song or a cake." He heard Sherlock shout from his bedroom but it was too late, John was already bolting up the stairs preparing for a day of shopping. He had a lot of work to do.

Sherlock knew what John was up to. He was going out to buy him a stupid present and a stupid card. Why did he think Sherlock didn't tell him it was his birthday?! Sherlock shook his head at the whole idea. Presents celebrating someone being born. You didn't do anything to become born. The gifts should go to the mother if anything. Once he heard the door the flat slam shut, he knew John had left to spend his money on a gift Sherlock knew he wouldn't enjoy. What would he get him? A clock radio? Some crummy cake? Maybe a book that he has already read. He shuddered. The idea of having such idle stupid objects at his disposal made him sick. John surely he wouldn't enjoy any of that right? What did it matter. No matter what he got there was a small chance it would be worth keeping. He left his room sulking, his worst fear for today realized and continued rage blowing up small items in the bathtub. John would be mad but he didn't care. It was his birthday. He scoffed at that thought as his mothers pocket watch had just exploded behind the closed bathroom door.

After a long day of shopping John rushed up to his bedroom to wrap everything.

Sherlock cringed at the sound of Johns return. He was bearing gifts. How trivial.

John came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Hello Sherlock."

Sherlock simply scoffed.

" Why do you dislike birthdays Sherlock?"

"I didn't do anything to deserve presents, it's trivial the presents are always dreadful, it is always just a painful event for me."

"Well, this is the first time I have known about your birthday. Before it passed. So, I can't say for sure that my birthday celebration will be any better, but you have to at least let me try. Will you let me try Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up at John and his big eyes were sincere and sweet. They stirred something in him and he found his mouth was at a loss for words. He couldn't help staring at John. What the hell was happening?

"Sherlock..?" John coaxed.

"Uh yes, yes I'll let you try of course." He stuttered as he was shaken out of his trance John had put him under.

"I'll be right back." John said with a smile. As he scurried up the stairs he felt a rush of butterflies. Was Sherlock staring at him? What was that? And why did John have this reaction? He shook it off as he got the packages for Sherlock.

Sherlock moved his equipment out of the way to make room for Johns presents. He saw John's eyes had become very dilated. Was it because Sherlock had been staring at him? This made him nervous. He wasn't sure why.

John just simply smiled. "So how about you open one?" he joked. Shelock wearily picked up the first package. It was medium sized, not too heavy, and rather long.

As he tore the paper away he gasped. "John..this is brilliant.." He said smiling for the first time in days. John had given him a brand new bow for his violin and 3 sticks of rosin.

"I have been seeing your bow fall apart for some time now, and I'd hate to have to get more than one full night's sleep.." John drifted off into a chuckle.

"Really John, this is great. Thank you." Sherlock was surprised. Maybe John was different than everyone else. In more than one sense. This made him more nervous as he reached for the next present.

This one was much smaller and much lighter. He ripped it open to a brown box as he lifted the cover a slip of paper fell out. He read it a chuckled mildly. "John, you're outstanding."

"Really? This is the one I wasn't sure you'd like."

John had made Sherlock a member of the local archery club. And purchased him his own bow and arrow. "I figured this could be a new way to keep you from getting too bored. And it may spare Ms. Houdson's wall." They both laughed. As they made eye contact again both men had felt it that time. That feeling, nerves, excitement, curiosity. And this time it was all at once for both of them.

John was the one to break it this time by handing Sherlock the last present on the table.

It was heavy and slightly larger than a shoebox. He tore away the paper and gave John a look of utter surprise. He glanced at his current microscope, it was older than most and wasn't up to date with the current technology. The brand new microscope that John had just given him had left him awestruck.

It had to have cost a fortune, Sherlock had no idea where John could've gotten the money for it.

"Open it." John said quietly.

Sherlock did as he was told, slowly pulling the brilliant piece of machinery out of the box. On the side it was engraved.

"To a great mind nothing is little."

Sherlock didn't know what to say. So John started talking.

"I may get annoyed at your experiments sometimes but I want you to know that I never want you to stop doing them. I may not understand them but I will always support them. You have a brilliant mind Sherlock. You know it, I know it. Everyone knows it. So you deserve the best tools to learn with. I had it engraved with that quote to remind you that your great mind finds the little things and saves lives. I want you to stay who you are because I think you're a great man. You mean more to me than anyone ever has. To me, these gifts aren't a celebration of you being born, it's a celebration of who you are and who you have become."

Sherlock got that feeling again. He put the microscope down, stood up and kissed John Watson. With all the passion he had been holding back all of these years, trying to find someone like John, someone who accepted him, all of him. Not only his talents with solving crimes but his arrogance and his attitude. He wanted nothing more than to find someone who wouldn't try to compete with him or to change him but to accept him in his entirety.

John replied with his lips immediately. He suddenly realized that this is exactly what he wanted. What he had ever wanted. To be close to Sherlock in every sense of the word. Their lips combined to make one pair of people who wanted nothing more than each other.

Sherlock broke away slightly before John pulled his face close to his. "I'm sorry, that was so inappropriate" Sherlock started apologizing.

The shorter man just quieted him with gentle kisses all over his face and neck. Sherlock just pulled him close and sighed into his hair. "Is this wrong John?"

John met his eyes with Sherlocks, John had never seen his breathtaking blue orbs look so confused and worried. "Sherlock I think I have been in love with you for as long as I've known you."

Sherlock had no idea what to say next. He just held John closer to let him know that that wasn't wrong or that didn't scare him. He just had no idea how to put into words how he felt. "John, I.. I think I feel the same."

John just sighed in relief hearing those words come from Sherlock. "I didn't know I felt this way until just today Sherlock."

"Well I didn't know I felt this way until I stood up and kissed you." Sherlock said with a deep chuckle that gave John goose bumps.

"Well I have one more thing for you Sherlock, and I have to go get it before it runs away."

Sherlock had never lived a more confusing day in his life.

John came back moments later and Sherlock's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

A small mew came from the small kitten John was holding in his arms.

Sherlock couldn't help but find him somewhat cute. What was John doing to him? Instead of fighting with it he just embraced the little black fluff that was carefully set on his lap.

"John, what is this?"

"Well, since sometimes I can't be here to listen to you talk for three days straight, I brought you someone who will be here."

Sherlock felt his heart melt. John patted the kittens head "Do you like him?"

"You know, I think I do." Sherlock said with a smile.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's forehead. "What are you going to name him?"

"Lehrer." Sherlock said almost immediately.

"Why Lehrer?" John asked innocently.

"Tom Lehrer was a comedic scientist. He wrote the elements song." Sherlock said proudly.

"Okay, welcome to 221B Lehrer." John said with a smile. "What do you want to do first?"

The cat abruptly jumped up from Sherlock's lap and onto the fireplace mantel and laid down next to the skull. They both laughed at the notion. "I think he likes it there." John said playfully.

Sherlock then stood up and pulled John into his arms tightly. "And how about you, do you like it here?" Sherlock said in a deep voice, almost to a whisper. These words were John's.

"I like it here."

_I hope you liked it. I will be writing multific Johnlock soon, so stay tuned. The quote on the microscope is actually a Sherlock Holmes quote teeheheheheh. Reviews are always welcome! I love you duckies! _


End file.
